Forgotten Past
by sassysaw
Summary: An eighteen year old girl is running from her past and lands in a town called Golds Berg. She has powers that scare people, here is something special about her, she can't die! Though there is one thing that can kill her, (but i won't tell u.)Fighting, smoking cigarettes (alot), kissing, cursing, etc
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He came at me with a full force punch, he had caught me off guard so I had no time to react. I tumbled backwards and landed onto the ground. I brought my hand to my face and touched my nose and I could feel something wet. I looked down at my hand and saw blood. I yelled out at my attacker "You idiot you broke my nose!" He laughed and he then brought out a gun and pointed it at my head.

"Any last words, you little rat?"

"Go die in a hole, and plus I can't die. I'm unkillable!"

He laughed and said "I know one thing that can kill you and I think you know what that is."

"You don't mean?!"

"Oh but I do my dear, and now I am going to kill you!" Then a shot rang out and I never saw it coming...

Christie's POV

Two year earlier...I am walking through the town of Golds Burg when I heard the church bells chiming. I counted twelve chimes and that meant it was midnight. It was also Christmas night and I could see that this town had gone all out on the decorations and I bet they, the people, couldn't wait to wake up and open presents and spend time with each other. Me, I got no one, I am to wonder the Earth alone forever. I walked down the street and up to Hot Springs Motel. I knew that I would have enough money to pay for rent for at least five years, but I didn't plan on staying here that long. I planed on staying here for at least a couple of months, and then I was booking it. That was until I met him...

When I went into the motel I noticed how big it was. I went up to the front desk and I ranged the bell because I didn't see anyone around. I waited a couple of minutes until a woman came from a back door behind the counter and asked me "What can I do for you today?"

I said "I would like to rent a for a couple of months. I would like to pay in cash, if I can."

She typed something into the computer and said "I can give you a room for $230 for two months, but if you leave before that you will still have to pay for the entire rent. Your room number is A-20. Do you want to pay now or in two months?"

"I will pay now...Here you go and thank you. Have a merry Christmas!" As I walked down the hallways I noticed how eerie it felt, like something wasn't right with this building. When I got to my room I dropped my one bag onto the bed and I pulled out my laptop and checked the FBI web page. Well I didn't check it I actually hacked into it because I wanted to see if they were still searching for me. What I found out was that, yes they were searching for me, but they couldn't explain how I keep disappearing into thin air. I laughed as I imagine them running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. I put the laptop away and got ready for bed. I showered and brushed my teeth and but on one of my few clothing that I had to wear. Then I went to bed and that night I had the worst night ever. I couldn't sleep and I thought I heard some gun shots somewhere off in the distant. But I called it off as tiredness and I laid there in the bed and I thought of what I needed to survive in this town. I knew I would have to go to school but the idea of being around other people made me nervous. But going to school would lead the FBI off my trail, well for at least a while.

The next morning I called the Golden Eagle Highschool and got myself signed up for junior classes. They said that I would be coming back during the second semester, even though they go all year-long. So school started on the fifth of January. Once that was settled I left my room and I went outside to smoke. I walked down the streets smoking the cigarette looking through some windows of houses watching people giving gifts to each other and celebrating the spirit of Christmas. I walked along until I came upon this small girl, sitting on a bench and crying. I had two choices and I knew I couldn't just leave the her so I sat down next to her and asked her "What's wrong little girl?"

She sniffled and said "I have no one to celebrate Christmas with and my parents went away and never came back. I am left with nothing and no one wants me..."

"Hey there, you know what I, too, am left with out anyone. No one to love, no one to hug, no one to say I love you to. My family was killed in a fire while I was at a friend's house, this very night, three years ago. I know it sounds strange but it is true. What is your name? Mine is Christie."

She said "Aurora Woods. My mommy and daddy died in a car crash, I was at school. I am ten years old, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, almost eighteen. Birthday is on New Years Day. Do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure."

I quickly put out my cigarette. I grabbed her hand and led her towards the store that I knew was opened. I said to myself "I will buy her some new clothes, shoes and some other stuff she might need." But what I didn't expect to happen was getting into a fight, just a half a block away. When we turned to corner of Maple Street and 25th Street I saw these group of boys loitering around the front of a store. I led Aurora towards the other side of the road but the boys saw us, came running up to us and stopped us in our tracks. The taller of the boys said "Look who we have here! One lovely girl and the RAT. Why, lovely girl, do you hang out with the RAT? Do you want us to take her off your hands?"

I looked at them in disgust and said "No thanks, I like her very much and we are going to leave now. Now if you may?"

He laughed and said "I don't think so! Get her boys!" His group of boys came at me and Aurora. She let out a scream as they attacked her. I knew I had to help her but before I could I was swarmed by the boys.

I don't know how I managed to but I managed to get the boys from Aurora and I yelled out to her 'GET AWAY FROM HERE! GO GET HELP! RUN!" I watched her run off before I was punched in the stomach and I went down. The air was taken out of me and I was gasping for air. I didn't see the attackers run off when I heard gun shots. I looked up towards the sky and I saw this different boy staring down at me. I could hear him yelling something but I was fading in and out of consouisness. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

James"s POV

When I saw Aurora running up to me, all bloody and bruised, I knew something serious had happened. She was screaming out "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" When she saw me she yelled out "JAMES, THEY ARE GOING TO KILL HER!"

I caught her in my arms and said "Slow down and tell me who is going to kill who."

She cried out "The Gang is going to kill Christie! You have to hurry before she dies...Come on you need to bring your gun too!" She dragged me along Maple Street and 25th Street where I saw The Gang beating up on this poor teenager girl and she was just laying there on the ground gasping for air. I quickly brought out my gun and did a couple of shots in the air, scaring The Gang half to death and they took off running. I ran over to the teenager and I didn't recognized her face because I haven't seen her around town before and because her face was very swollen.

I yelled out to her "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" But I got no response and I saw her losing consciousness. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed 911 and I told them what happened, and five minutes later I saw the ambulances and police cars arriving to our spot. Once they came to a stop a bunch of paramedics rushed over to me and the teenager girl. They put her onto a gurney and put her into the ambulance. Then they put Aurora into an ambulance too and then they had me get into a police car and we were rushed to the hospital. When I got there I went into the front waiting room, I went running up to the nurse at the desk and asked her "There was just two girls who were rushed here, do you know what happened to them?"

She started to say "Sir you need to calm down..." Then when she looked at me she gasped and said "James, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you. Yes there were two girls who were just rushed in here not even a minute ago. The younger one is being treated for her injuries, but I am sorry to say that the older one didn't make it, her injuries were too severe. How about I take you back to see her once more and we can talk in private."

She led me to the back of the hospital and led me into this room. I wanted to see the extent of her injuries. But when we entered the room the monitors were beeping like crazy. So the nurse ran over and pushed a button on the wall and yelled out "DOCTOR I NEED HELP IN HERE!"

A bunch of people came running into the room and I notice how the teenager was shaking like she was in a popcorn shaker, and she wouldn't stop. Someone yelled out "We need those electric paddles now!"

Someone shouted "CLEAR!"

I heard a loud zapping noise and then silence...One breathe, two breathes, three breathes, four breathes, five breathes later I heard a girl gasp for air and everyone gasped in horror except for me. I pushed through everyone and saw why they were gasping in horror. The teenager's skin was what once was bloody, swollen, and bruised was now going away, until there were no more marks left on her body and her skin was a light brown color. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around in confusion and when her sea blue eyes landed on mine, she said "You! You were there and...and ...and...Where is Aurora, where is she?"

I said "She is getting her injuries tended to. My name is James and what is yours?"

"Christie Wolf. How did you defeat those guys? There were like twenty of them and I could hardly fend off five of them. How could you fend off twenty of them?"

"To speak the truth there were only fifteen of them and I just shoot off a couple rounds from my gun into the air and that scared them off long enough for me to come to your there isn't much need to thank me."

"Of course I'm going to thank you, you saved my and Aurora's life. Now when can I leave, I want to go see Aurora?"

One of the nurses said to me in the ear "We need to keep her here until the police come to pick her up. People just don't come back from the dead like that and I think she might be the one, they the people on TV, have been showing who has mimicked all of those important people and who had tried to kill the president of our country. So you will have to talk to her through bars. I'm sorry!"

I looked at her like she just told a very sick joke and asked her "You can't be serious, can you? Just because she came back from the dead doesn't mean she is evil! All you people ever do is judge others on whether they fit into our standards of the town's people! I've seen you guys put innocent people into exile because they were different! I am not going to stand back and let you people do that to this girl! Not on my watch!" I brought out a smoke bomb and I threw it onto the ground and while everyone was panicking I grabbed Christie and I ran down the hallways to find Aurora. Once I found Aurora I told her what happened and I told her that we had to go. When we left the hospital I asked Christie "Where do you stay at?"

She said "At Hot Springs Motel. Why?"

"You are going to have some company for the time being until I can find you a safe place to stay." Now let's get going before the cops show up." Since it was still Christmas day we didn't get stopped very much. When we walked up to the motel I said "We should go through the door. Though it won't make a difference which door we use, because Shelly, the woman at front desk, is usually making out with the manager of the motel, even though she's twenty-one years old and he's forty years old. Which room is yours?"

"A-20. Don't be surprised at the smell of cigarettes smoke. I like to smoke a lot. But now that you two are here I will have to smoke outside." I watched her unlock the door and she introduced us to her living quarters. It did in fact smell strongly of cigarette smoke and every bag was packed next to the door like if she had to leave on short notice she could easily grab her them and leave. She looked at me shyly and smiled like she knew something I didn't, which she possibly could have. I asked her "Do you plan on staying long or do you plan on leaving us on short notice?"

She looked at Aurora and told her "Why don't you go watch some TV while James and I talk out in the hallway." She led me out into the hallway and asked me "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

I looked at her and said "Hey there. Now lets not start accusing people of things. We haven't even meet until today, so what makes you think I want anything from you. All I wanted was to save a life that desperately needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES. IT WAS LATE LAST NIGHT AND I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE. BUT I DIDN'T ****_GET TO POST THIS CHAPTER UNTIL THE MORNING OF OCTOBER 11TH. SO SORRY AGAIN. _**

Christie's POV

While James and I were talking in the hallway I was starting to get mad at him. I knew he was part of some agency and but he was just to stubborn to tell me. Or maybe he was an undercover cop and he couldn't tell me. I heard him saying something but I wasn't paying attention until he smacked me across the face. I was brought back to the real world and I gasped. I looked at him in surprise and cried out "Why did you do that for?"

He said "That was for not listening to me and plus you aren't supposed to be alive now. So tell me how did you come back to life?"

I looked at him and then looked down at my worn down tennis shoes. I quietly said "I guess I should tell you how I can come back to life. Let's take this in to the room, I fear there is someone out here watching us." Once back into the room I sat down onto the bed and I took a couple deep breaths before explaining my special gift to him. "I figured out that I could come back from the dead when I got killed in a car crash. But here's the thing I come back to life a changed person each time I die and sometimes that isn't always the greatest thing. One time when I died I came back wanting to kill everyone in sight and that is why I am on the run from the FBI, that was last year too. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it on the TV or the radio. That is why I smoke, it is a way for me to forget my past life. It clouds my mind and helps me think of something else..."

That is when we heard something banging really hard on the door and someone yelling out "SQUAT TEAM...LET US IN OR WE ARE KICKING IN THE DOOR!"

I glanced at James and Aurora who was standing behind James and I said to them "I'm so sorry I brought you two into this mess. You must act like you just shoot me and act like you were victims of kidnapping. When they come through that door I want you to shoot me. So then they can see that I was killed on spot, just make sure they don't touch my bags, hid them away..." I had just handed James the gun right as the door was knocked in.

I nodded my head at him and he mouthed "I'm sorry!" Then he shot me. I heard Aurora scream and people yelling out, I also heard another round of gun shots and then I fell down. I looked up the ceiling, saw many colors, then a bright light and then nothing except darkness. I am floating through the stars and space, throughout time its self I see many things as I am floating through space. This space is a deep purple/red color, there are many stars and planets. It is a place that I have been to many times before and all I have to do is find the brightest light in this matter of space. Which I finally did. Then weird thing about this is that I can see my real human body but I was used to it. Right now I was still in the motel room, I my gun shot wounds were slowly healing and I noticed how nobody was in the room with me, or my body, I should say. I saw how I was now laying on the white motel bed with my long blond hair neatly laid along side my body, and my eyes were closed. When I slowly got closer to my body I sensed that something was wrong. But it was too late and my soul was already being pulled towards my body. Then I woke up.

When my eyes opened I gasped for air and looked around for anything that was out-of-place. It took me a moment to realize what it was, what was out-of-place, and when I did notice it I got really upset. It was the clock above the door. Before the clock was a blue color and this clock was still a blue color but it was shaped differently. This clock was more of an oval shape while the other clock was more of a circle. I looked for my bag but couldn't find it. I knew then that I was in deep trouble and that meant I would have to kill people to get out of this hole. I just had to wait for the right time to strike. While I waiting I went up to the full length mirror and took a good look at myself. I saw looking back at me was a tough looking gal who wore a bloody t-shirt and blue jeans. This gal standing before me looked tired and had a scar on her left arm, running down from her elbow to her wrist. She had sea blue eyes and long blond hair that went down to her waist. She looked like she could strike, at anyone who said or did anything to upset her, at any moment.

When I heard the click of the door being opened I stood there waiting for the person or people to start talking. This male voice asked me "Do you know why you are here?"

I said "No. Where am I and who are you?"

He said "My name is Nixon and you're at a military base in Antarctica. You are hundreds of thousands miles away from civilization, and there is no way you can escape. Let me tell you something, you are just a girl who made some very bad mistakes who will ended up dying and that is unless you tell me what do you want with the hundred million dollars that you stole from the National Treasury."

I spun around and looked at him and said "So this is what this is all about! You think I stole the money, well here's a news flash for you buddy, I didn't steal anything from any bank! I was in Chicago when I heard about the big bank robbery! So how come you think I stole the money?"

I took a couple of steps towards him, testing him to see what he would do. He pulled out a gun and said, even though he and I could both tell that he was scared, "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!"

I asked him in a mocking voice "Nixon do you have a family?" He nodded his head yes. "Do you want to see them again? If so, you must put down the gun and walk away from this now. You can live another day if you let me leave. Go home to your family!"

He said "I'm sorry but I can't let..." Before he could finish he sentence I quickly grabbed his gun and shoot him.


	4. Chapter 4

James POV  
When I shot Christie I never felt so bad in my entire life. I felt my heart pounding in my ears and I could barely hear Aurora screaming and the SWAT team yelling out orders to each other. I watched them remove her body and I could hardly remember them taking Aurora and me and putting us into black vans and driving off. All I could remember was thinking about Christie bag that I had grabbed on the way out the door and I was wondering what was so important in that bag that she didn't want anyone to have. I was wanting to peek in it but then I knew she would know that I had looked. I felt someone shaking me and I was brought back to the real world. Aurora was shaking me and asking me "we going...James please answer me...Please James!"

I looked at her with guilt and said "I don't know where we are going. But I tell you this Christie is gong to be okay and so will we. Now if they start asking questions say that you were kidnapped and she kept you hostage. If they ask about your bruises say that you were caught in a fight with some guys and they would have killed you if it weren't for Christie. She saved your life and hers too. So she mustn't be kept locked up..."

Then the back door of the van opened and we were ordered out the van. We then entered a desert. I asked one of the military people where we were but he just grunted and poked me with his gun. I grabbed Aurora and pulled her closer to me as we were forced to travel through the desert. A couple of hours later the military person said "You stop here and close your eyes while I go back. Count to 2,000 and then you can open your eyes! Close them now!"

We did and I didn't even hear him leave until I opened my eyes after counting to 100. Aurora was shaking and silently crying and I said "It's okay now he's gone. You can open your eyes..."

She opened her eyes, hugged onto my arm and cried out "Oh James what shall we do? We are stuck out here with no way home and who knows where we are! Oh what shall we do?"

I looked at her then the realization hit me, I realized that I couldn't help her out of this situation. But I still had Christie's black bag so I said "What if there is something in Christie's bag that we could use?"

She gasped and said "Well don't just stand there, open it!" I didn't want to but I had to so we could survive. So when I opened it I heard Aurora gasp in surprise and I, too, gasped at what I saw. Inside of the bag were notebooks, some clothes, stacks of money, and at the bottom of the bag were two guns and a lot of ammunition.

I said "I could use those guns. Though I have never seen guns like these before. I wonder where she came from!"

"James don't!" She warned me. "You shouldn't go looking through her stuff, especially her journals, she would know!"

"Yeah, I know. I am just wondering why they would dump us in the desert and where they took Christie. Why, is the question here! So tell me WHY! WHY WOULD THEY TAKE HER?" I raised my hand and I struck her really hard across the face. She let out a cry and fell to the ground. I looked down at her and said "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just got so worked up, I just got so angry! I want to know what happened to Christie, that is all..."

"That is okay, we will find her. I just know it!" I glanced her way and I saw a small tan girl, who was scared to death of being abandoned by me, her one and only family left, who didn't die from the car crash, that killed both our parents and our younger sister.

"Let's start walking back the we came, maybe we could find a road..." But even as I said those words I knew it would be impossible in this vast land to find a road. I tried again and said "How about we wait until morning, since it is getting dark. So that way we can tell which way is east."

"Well okay then, but I'm scared James."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of losing you, being lost and alone in this world...I just wish we could somehow get home."

"I know but you know what, I took that guy's keys to the van, so he too is stuck out here unless he had spare keys. Now you go to sleep and I shall keep watch!" The next morning I watched the sun rise and I knew that we had a long day ahead of us. I woke Aurora up and told her that it was time to go. We had walked for more than a couple of hours but with no prevail of finding the van. I said more to myself then to her "We were walking towards the west so we should walk towards the east...hum that is odd I can't remember..." I looked at Aurora and saw how she lagging behind, until she fell down from exhaustion. I ran over to her and asked her "Are you okay?"

"I need water." She cried out.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any water. Can you stand up?"

"No. I'm too weak." Then she passed out. I cried out and I dropped Christie's bag and dropped to my knees and let out a scream. I couldn't lose my sister, not here not now.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT I PROMISE THE STORY WILL GET BETTER. WHERE IS A LITTLE VOTE; WHAT SHOULD CHRISTIE DO AFTER SHOOTING NIXON AND LOOKING FOR A WAY OUT: SHOULD SHE ****A: SOME HOW MAKE IT OUT OF THE MILITARY BASE AND FIND JAMES AND AURORA?**** OR SHOULD SHE ****B:GET CAUGHT?**** YOU READERS REVIEW OR PM ME TO LET ME KNOW WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO CHRISTIE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Christie's POV

When I shoot Nixon in the leg, I grabbed him as he fell to the ground and gently laid him down. I said to him "Put pressure on that and it will stop bleeding, its just a flesh wound. Now tell me how I can get out of here!"

He said "You take a two rights, then a left, then another four rights and then you should reach a plane and that should be able to take you out of here and to your friend, even though I have no clue on where they are at...I swear I really don't. Please don't hurt me!"

"Fine, but if I find out that you are lying to me I will hunt you down and kill you and your family. Understand?"

"Yes that's perfectly clear, I am not lying to you at all. Now leave, the others must have heard the gun shot, they will be here any minute." So I changed my appearance right in front of Nixon and he let out a gasp. I had changed so now I looked like him and I walked out the door.I could hear people running towards us so I closed the door and locked it and I followed Nixon's instructions. As I ran down the hallways and up and down stair cases I kinda felt like I was being lead in a circle until I saw a door. I cautiously crept towards the door and opened it. I finally saw with my own two eyes that I was really in Antarctica and it was getting really windy and really hard to see anything. I was only wearing a light jacket and jeans, so I knew that I wouldn't make it very long out in the freezing cold. I changed back to myself and I was still wearing a jacket and jeans but I still knew that I wouldn't make it unless I found the plane and left this place for good. But the way the wind was howling and by the way the temperature was falling really fast just by standing there with the door open, I knew I was a goner unless I got to that plane. But the problem was I couldn't even see one foot in front of me and I could hear people yelling out and an alarms started going off. I had to act quickly before they came for me, so I put the gun in the back of my pants and put my shirt over it and I walked out into the blizzard. I made very little progress but I had to find that plane, that is when I heard it. It sounded like chanting and it was in a language that I knew very well, my native tongue. It went like this..."Ug mun ji . Fe ve con des qui...lop op hum giy, Christie!" It kept getting louder and louder until I thought my head would explode, it was also repeating the same words over and over again. I knew who was saying those words but what I couldn't explain was how he knew to say those words. He was saying "Help us. My sister is dying...save us Christie!" But what caught me off guard was him saying sister, then after a while of thinking I finally figured it out, it was Aurora. I couldn't believe my ears, I thought she told that her family had died in a car crash but I guess she left out that she had a brother.

What I also couldn't believe was that he had gone through my stuff, but if it meant trying to find me I forgive him, all he is trying to do is save Aurora. But I had no idea where they were at, I tried using my telekinesis to communicate with James. I was about to give up when I heard his voice inside my head. I asked him "James where are you guys?"

He said "I don't know, in some type of desert. Where are you? You aren't hurt are you?"

"No, but are you guys hurt?"

"I'm not but I'm not sure about Aurora. She needs medical attention, and fast. She is fading really quickly and I can not lose her. Where are you?"

"In Antarctica, at a military base. Right now I am trying to get to a plane, but I can't see a foot in front of me..."

"Can't you teleport yourself to the plane?"

"You've been reading my journals, haven't you?! Plus I can't teleport to a place that I don't know where it is at, I have to see it to teleport to...Nooooooo!"

"Christie, Christie are you there?! God dammit answer me Christie..."

I lost connection with him when something stung me in the back. I fell to the ground and I felt someone put their weight on me. The person said "You thought you could escape this place. I don't think so, now where is the gun?"

"It's in the back of my shirt...What do you want with me?"

"We want you to suffer. We want you to watch your friends die..."

A different voice said "Get off of her and just get it over with! We don't have much time before the others come out here..."

The one who was sitting on me said "They won't be bothering us not in this weather. You got the stuff, right?"

"Yeah I do, let's take her to our little hideout, if are getting what I'm saying!"

"Yea I know what you mean, so then we can finish our business there! Give me the rope, I'm going to gag her and bind her hands!"

"Wait fellas, if you are going to kill me, I have one thing to...mmmmmm"

He had put the rope in my mouth, and was tightly tying my hands together. He picked me up and put me in a body bag and I was taken from the this white world of snow and taken to who knows where. A while later I was taken out of the body bag and placed on a table. I could see everything that was around me but it was really hard to see, because the light was so bright and it was blinding me. I heard the same men voices that had taken me and they were discussing how to kill me over and over again until they said that one thing that I feared most, but they pasted it off as a thought. Finally they decided to stab over and over again until I died, then they would drown me with 200 pound weights on my hands and feet when I came back to life, so that way I would keep on dying no matter what. I knew I had to do something but I couldn't think straight. When they walked over to me I saw the glimmer of the knife they were going to kill me with, then I saw another knife in the other guy's hand. The last thing I remember was them saying "Say good-bye bitch." Then the pain came and then the fire and I lost consciousness. I woke up, gasping for air but only got a mouth full of salt water. I could tell I was sinking really fast and I couldn't do anything about it...

_**Authors note**_  
_**Will this be the end for Christie? What will become of James and Aurora, will they ever escape the desert?Find out in the next chapter, hopefully to be posted sometime this week of October 27- November 2. If I don't get grounded again, that is.**_


End file.
